Shattered
by funkyfifi99
Summary: Because her heart will never be the same...
1. Chapter 1

**One day, one day-I'll show them all. I'll show them I can do anything when I put my mind to it. I'll show them I CAN make it out there. You know, in the "REAL world" as Dad says it. I'll show them I can live up to my name. I'll show them that a red-head CAN be cute, cool and popular-like mum.  
>I'll show them.<strong>

**It was a bright sunny Saturday morning outside Honeysuckle Avenue. Perfect Quiddich conditions. **_**It can't get better than that, can it? **_**I say to myself as I dash down the stairs with my broom. **

"**Up early?" **

**I turn around and grin at my father in his pyjamas drinking coffee in the kitchen.**

"**Hey, Dad!" I say as I pick up the **_**Daily Prophet **_**off the kitchen table. **

"**Perfect Quiddich conditions, eh, Lily?" he says sipping at his steaming mug of hot espresso. **

**I grin again. This is why I love my dad. We think alike. **

"**Yep," I reply, flicking through the morning paper. **

"**Why don't you wake James? He wouldn't want to miss it!" Dad goes on taking another sip of coffee and taking a piece of fresh toast from the toaster. **

**I roll my eyes. "Yeah, and get my head bitten off for nicking his Firebolt 1000? No way!" **

**Dad peers at me thoughtfully. **

"**How about you pick up on your History of Magic grades and I...you know...give you a little something in return?"**

**My eyes bulge out of their sockets. Did he mean what I thought he meant? No, no way-not when I've been begging for **_**months**_**!**

"**You don't mean-" I begin slowly.**

"**That you can have a Firebolt 1000 for Christmas? No." He says.**

**My heart sinks.**

"**It means you can have a Firebolt **_**1002 **_**for Christmas," Dad corrects me casually.**

**My eyes bulge out of their sockets. **

"**WHAT?" I scream with my mouth wide open. The **_**Daily Prophet **_**lies abandoned on the kitchen floor.**

"**Oh my god, NO WAY!" I yelp again. **

**My father beams down at me. **

"**Well actually, YES way," he smirks. **

**Hohhhiogsadf;dkHHH**

**The next thing he knows I have spilt his coffee all over him just after the mug shattered into pieces all over the kitchen floor as I pulled him into a hug moments before.**

"**Oops! Sorry Dad..." I mumble blushing. **

**He rolls his eyes and mutters, "Got your mother's clumsiness gene that's for sure."**

"**Hey, that's only because I was **_**mesmerised **_**by your um...so called "greatness". I got over you as soon as I noticed you were just a dim-witted speccy lad with absolutely NO taste in girls..." a mocking voice comes from the kitchen doorway. **

**My mother has walked in also, like Dad, wearing her pyjamas. **

"**Says the darling girl who said that my eyes 'were as green as a fresh pickled toad'"**

"'**And hair as dark as a black board!'" Mum recites walking towards the kitchen table.**

"'**I wish he was mine, he's really divine the hero who conquered the Dark Lord!'" they chant together.**

"**Slush-y!" I say, disgusted. **

"**You know what? I think I'll skip breakfast, for some reason I lost my appetite," I say still glaring at my parents and their gross behaviour. Honestly, you would think they were Romeo and Juliet! And what happened to them? Exactly, it'll be curtains for Mum and Dad! **_**Just so long it happens AFTER I get my Firebolt 1002! **_**I think happily as I step onto the dewy emerald green grass shining against the sun. **

**I breathe in a gush of fresh air and smile softly. The sun shines on my skin and my red hair flutters in the breeze. I almost just want to sit there and enjoy it all. Almost.**

**As soon as I was up in the air, the **_**real**_** fun started. I zoomed up and down, loop the loop, side to side and round and round. Then for the big finale...I fly towards one of the mini 7 foot high goal posts to shoot-and SCORE! **

"**Nice shot!" I hear a familiar voice from below. My heart leaps.**

**I land back down on the soft ground and grin at my god brother, Teddy. He grins back at me. Today, his hair is lime green and spiky. **

"**New hairstyle, eh, Teddy?" I joke. **

**He rolls his eyes and laughs, "Yeah I just upgraded it two minutes ago, I got bored of long and purple-wouldn't get out of my eyes."**

**I just laugh again and stare at him. He plays with the sleeve of his jumper. I gulp...awkward... **

"**Er...yeah," I mumble, blushing furiously.**

"**Soooo..." Teddy mutters as he strokes his hand through his hair. **

"**Does James know you took his Firebolt 1000?" he goes on smirking.**

**I grin excitedly at the change of topic, "Yeah-about that-Dad's getting me a Firebolt 1002 for Christmas!" **

**Teddy gawks at me amazed. **

"**What? That's the new model!" he practically shouts.**

"**I KNOW!" I giggle at his reaction. Then I remember something and my heart sinks.**

"**But only if I bring up my History of Magic marks!" I say sadly. **

"**Don't worry about that, Lils," Teddy winks at me making my heart flutter.**

"**I'll tutor you!" **

**My eyes widen with pleasure, "Really?"**

"**Sure, why not?" he says grinning.**

**I beam. **

"**LILY! GIMME BACK MY BROOM!" a fuming voice drifts from an upstairs bedroom.  
>I wince. <strong>

**And that's when I get back to reality.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As we got back to the house, there was a sound of argued and raised voices coming from the living room. **

"_**Of course **_**I'm studying mum!" I hear James' whiny voice. **

"**Your NEWTs are no joke, James!" I hear mum scolding hotly.**

**Teddy and I walk into the living room, cautiously. **

"**What's going on?" Teddy asks, sitting on the sofa.**

**Mum and James are frowning at each other standing in front of Teddy and Dad has his arms folded while he sits on the dining table. **

**I take a seat next to Teddy and brace myself. **

"**YOU!" James rounds on me.**

"**Now, that's no way to talk to your sister, James!" Dad says disapprovingly. **

**James ignores him, "Don't you ever take my broom, okay? Or you WON'T regret it, LOONY!"**

"**James!" Mum exclaims. "If you ever call your sister that again I will jinx your tongue to the roof of your mouth, young man!"**

"**Whatever," I say carelessly. "Not like I really care, Dad's getting me a Firebolt 1002!"**

"**That's IF you get your marks up, Lily," Dad reminds me.**

**James swears under his breath snatches his broom from my arms and storms up the stairs. We all hear a slam of his bedroom door. **

"**I love your house, Lils-it's full of drama every morning!" Teddy smirks.**

**I roll my eyes. **

"**It's your house too, now, Teddy!" Dad tells him.**

"**Oh, yeah, I always forget I don't live with Gran anymore!" he laughs.**

"**Speaking of which, Teddy-she's been waiting for you to keep in contact!" Mum says as she pats Teddy's head tenderly. "You haven't phoned or even wrote," she goes on.**

"**Oh, blimey, she'll be mad!" Teddy bites his lip.**

"**You can use my owl, Ted," I say.**

"**Alright, honey but later-we need to get your things from Diagon Alley before the party tonight," Mum says in her usual hurried voice.**

"**Yeah, okay I'll go get dressed," I say getting up.**

"**Me too, and I'll wake Al-he sure knows how to sleep in!" says Teddy standing up too. **

**We rush upstairs. As I turn the knob of my door I think of something. **

"**Hey, Teddy?" I say. **

"**Hmm?" Teddy turns to face me.**

"**Where's the party? The Burrow again?" I ask.**

"**Nah, it's at Shell Cottage," Teddy replies, and then smiles again, "Can't wait to see Victoire!" **

**He rushes up to his room one floor above mine as I scowl. Victoire. What's so **_**perfect **_**about her anyway? **

**Then a suspicious thought comes to my mind. Was there something going on between them? Or was she using her evil Veela blood to brainwash him? I push that last thought away. She's my **_**cousin**_**! Anyway, why would Teddy like **_**her**_**? I grin to myself dreamily. This morning was **_**special**_**... He even offered to help me with History of Magic! My heart flutters as I flop onto my bed. **

_**Not to mention**_**, I think, **_**Teddy said I scored a "Nice shot"! **_

**A knock on the door interrupts my dreamy thoughts. I sit up abruptly.**

"**Lily?" I hear Mum's voice. "Are you ready yet? We're leaving in fifteen minutes!" **

"**Erm... just about!" I fib, quickly getting up to dress.**

**After I have dressed, I rush downstairs into the living room with the others.**

"**Are Rose and Hugo coming?" I ask Mum who is grabbing a pot of Floo powder from the table and is walking back to the fire place. **

"**Yes," Mum says and hands James some powder. "Roxanne and Fred too, oh and Molly and Lucy."**

"**How about Victoire?" Teddy asks. He looks hopeful. I scowl. He didn't even ask about Dominique or Louis. **

"**Well," Mum begins. I hold my breath. "No, Bill said they couldn't make it, but they'll meet us at the party tonight.**

**I make a mental note to wear something really pretty so I don't get overshadowed by Victoire's usual breath-taking beauty. That would show Teddy. **

**Albus goes first and sprinkles Floo powder over his head before saying clearly:**

"**DIAGON ALLEY!" **

**James went next, then Mum and Dad. This left me alone...with Teddy.**

"**So, have you um...kept in contact with...Victoire?" I ask trying hard to carefully keep my voice casual.**

**Boy did I fail miserably.**

**Teddy looks at me suspiciously.**

"**Why would I? She's **_**your**_** cousin!" he says defensively. **

**I wish I had kept my abnormally large mouth shut. I bite my tongue-not trusting my mouth to speak. **

"**Well, we...um... better get going, yeah?" was all I could muster. "My parents will be worried..."**

"**Lily, what I don't understand," Teddy says his voice shaking heatedly, "Is **_**why **_**you hate Victoire!" **

"**I don't hate her!" I automatically retort, shaking, like Teddy, but with fear.**

"**Oh, right..." Teddy says mockingly, shaking his head, "You don't hate her...and am I supposed to believe that?"**

**I stare at him shocked. **

"**Yes!" I cry angrily, "Yes, you ARE supposed to believe me! You're my friend!"**

**Teddy sighs and swears under his breath raking a hand through his hair. He has calmed down, but he is giving me a sad sort of smile. I don't like the look of it. **

"**Lily, friends don't lie to each other," is all he says. Then he jumps into the flames disappearing leaving nothing but ashes and a permanent ache where my heart should be. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Later that day, I am sitting on a dressing table in the enemy's lair with Rose and Roxanne. I cannot **_**believe **_**where I am right now. But I **_**am **_**desperate. If Teddy doesn't forgive me after I apologise to him, I will absolutely **_**die**_**. Hopefully, he will and then he **_**might**_** just notice how gorgeous I am. I am, in fact being helped by the expert.**

**Victoire is putting magical blusher ("**_**watch your cheeks sparkle under the moonlight!") **_**on my cheeks and then turns me to the mirror.**

**I blink. The girl in the mirror cannot possibly be **_**me**_**. **

**My flaming red hair is out and curled as well as no longer flaming...but shining. My eye lids are light purple to match my nails and my lips are deep red and glossy. My mascara has made my lashes longer and more powerful-looking. I look older. I look stunning. **

**I don't look like Lily Luna Potter.**

"**Do you like it?" Victoire asks me, eyeing me nervously with those glistening baby blue eyes. **

**She hardly needed to put **_**anything **_**on her face. All she did was slick on some lip gloss and ruffle her silky blonde hair before giving us all one of those dazzling toothy smiles that shouldn't be legal. **

"**Wow...just-wow," I reply in awe. I can't look at Victoire. I can't bring myself to feel a surge of guilt for the help she's given me. **

**Victoire doesn't notice, she just grins and says, "Hugo will **_**love**_** it!" she says.**

**I stare back at her in horror, "Hugo? I don't like **_**Hugo**_**!"**

**Boy is Victoire an idiot.**

**Rose reacts the same and Roxanne laughs madly.**

"**No, no! My brother?" Rose cries looking from me to Victoire then back again. **

**I roll my eyes, "No! I don't like him- that would be disgusting."**

**Roxanne giggles and batts her lashes and makes kissy noises with her mouth. I throw a pillow at her and she shuts up.**

**Victoire raises her eyebrows, "You can tell us, Lily..." she says knowingly.**

**Oh, god.**

"**Yeah, Lily, you can tell us!" Roxanne imitates Victoire and giggles girlishly. **

"**Roxanne, I am going to hit you!" I threaten dangerously.**

"**Alright," Victoire sighs, "Let's get back to the party..."**

**We rush downstairs and we see a crowd of people. Mum, Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Luna, Rolf, Lucy, Molly, Lorcon, Lysander, Hugo and of course, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur with Dominique and Louis. **

**Everyone was either chatting, sipping butter beer or stuffing themselves with pumpkin pasties (that would be James) at the feast. Even Hagrid was sitting next to Uncle Bill chatting animatedly about some horrid beast that is "cute" according to Hagrid. **

**My eyes search around the room for Teddy. He is nowhere in sight.**

**Victoire has disappeared somewhere and Roxanne left with Lysander. Rose was chatting to Albus at the feast. **

**I bite my lip. I had to find Teddy! **

**I rush upstairs again while I debate about what I should say. **

**I check in one of the rooms. Empty. I open another hopefully. No luck.**

**I start to panic, if I didn't find him soon, he would never forgive me...or see the new me.**

**I hear hushed voices from another room. One of them sounded like Teddy! I peer through the key hole and see Teddy and Victoire standing in the middle of the room.**

"**Look, Victoire-just give me time!" he was saying stressfully. **

"**Time for what? I can't believe you, Teddy- I don't deserve this!" Victoire argues back.**

"**No one can know yet-can't we just **_**wait**_** for a bit?" Teddy replies back lamely. **

"**But why?" Victoire cries shocked, "Why, can't anyone know yet?"**

**Teddy bites his lip and sighs, "Because what would they think?"**

**Victoire sighs as well, "So what, Teddy?" she says, "Who cares? As long as we both have each other-that's the only thing that matters!"**

**Then, I hold my breath as Victoire slowly leans towards Teddy. He moves closer too. **

**Then, suddenly, they are kissing-slow and beautiful. Everything was perfect, Teddy and Victoire. Victoire and Teddy. The Glamorous and the handsome. Of course he picked **_**her**_**. Why me? Why? All I am is a silly redhead who tried to make herself gorgeous, when there was only room for one gorgeous girl in the family. **

**I rush downstairs, tears welling up in my eyes, and run out the back door, onto the beach. The cool night air gushes towards me and the waves are washing onto the shore licking my feet. I cry and cry and cry. **


End file.
